Petals
by Leila Zen
Summary: Melalui kelopak bunga mawar kuning ini, Miku mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban bahwa Kaito ditakdirkan untuknya, meski kenyataannya Kaito tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. KaiMi, warning inside, DLDR, RnR please


**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid punya Yamaha. Tapi kalo Len, baru punya saya. x3 /ditendang

 **Pairing** : Kaito x Miku aka KaiMi

 **Warning** : Gaje, typo, DEAD CHARA, pendek, garing, boring, cerita ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.

Untuk pembaca yang tidak suka dengan pairing dalam cerita ini, sebaiknya jangan baca. Dan kalian semua yang membaca fic ini, harus banyak maklum karena fic ini banyak kekurangannya.

 **'Cause I've warn you, so enjoy~!**

.

.

.

.

.

Delapan tangkai bunga mawar kuning terikat manis oleh pita warna merah, dan terbungkus indah oleh plastik mika transparan. Harum semerbak dari buket bunga itu terasa begitu menyegarkan dan menenangkan. Hatsune Miku baru saja membeli buket bunga itu di salah satu toko bunga di kota. Setelah jauh-jauh datang kemari, gadis berambut tosca itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu di taman kota.

Ia terduduk di salah satu kursi taman yang disampingnya ada pohon yang melindungi mereka dari terik matahari siang. Sambil membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh lamunannya sendiri, ia mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Taman ini... Merupakan tempat dimana Miku dan Kaito bertemu. Kaito... Lelaki berambut biru itu... Miku mencintainya... Sangat mencintainya... Jika mengingatnya, pasti debaran jantungnya akan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lelaki biru itu pasti selalu terlintas di pikirannya.

Ia mencintainya... Sangat mencintainya...

Tapi sayangnya perasaannya itu sempat berkurang mengingat Kaito pernah menyakiti hatinya. Miku pernah melihat Kaito berdekatan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Luka. Tentu saja Miku cemburu dan sempat marah pada Kaito. Meski Kaito sudah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Luka, Miku tetap tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Ia jadi berpikir, apa dirinya ini memang ditakdirkan untuk Kaito? Buktinya sekarang saja dia hanya seorang diri, tanpa kehadirannya.

Kemana perginya sosok yang dicintainya?

Apa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

Kenapa dia tega membiarkan dirinya terduduk sendiri disini?

Kedua iris tosca Miku tertuju pada buket mawar kuning yang dipegangnya. Iseng-iseng, ia mengambil setangkai bunga itu. Ia jadi memikirkan penentuan nasib dengan kelopak bunga. Ia ingin meminta jawaban dari penentuan nasib lewat kelopak bunga ini. Apakah Kaito ditakdirkan untuk dirinya, atau tidak. Jemarinya mulai memetik kelopak bunga mawar ditangannya.

"Kaito ditakdirkan untukku..." ucapnya sambil memetik satu kelopak bunga.

"Kaito tidak ditakdirkan untukku..." ucapnya lagi sambil memetik satu kelopak bunga lagi.

"Ditakdirkan untukku... Tidak ditakdirkan untukku... Ditakdirkan untukku... Tidak ditakdirkan untukku... Ditakdirkan untukku... Tidak ditakdirkan untukku..."

Gadis berkucir dua itu terus memetik habis kelopak bunga mawar ditangannya. Hingga tanah tempat ia berpijak dipenuhi oleh kelopak mawar berserakan. Sampai akhirnya, tersisa dua kelopak lagi yang masih menempel diputiknya.

"Ditakdirkan untukku..."

Miku sudah memetik satu kelopak bunga, dan tersisa satu lagi disana. Kelopak yang menyatakan bahwa Kaito tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Ia petik kelopak terakhir itu sambil menghela nafas pelan. Bunga mawar ini saja bilang kalau Kaito tidak ditakdirkan untuk dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, memang inilah kenyataannya. Kaito tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Buktinya saja sekarang, Miku terduduk sendiri dikursi taman ini. Hanya hembusan angin musim gugur yang menemaninya.

Kemana perginya orang yang ia cintai disaat ia kesepian sendiri seperti sekarang?

Kenapa ia tega meninggalkan dirinya sendiri?

Apa karena ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk dirinya?

Jujur, meskipun kenyataan berkata lain, Miku masih menyimpan cintanya hanya untuk Kaito dalam hati. Meskipun sosok lelaki rupawan itu tak hadir disisinya saat ini.

Ia merasa sakit...

Tersakiti oleh rasa rindunya pada Kaito...

Ia ingat masa-masa dimana dirinya tertawa bersama...

Menghabiskan waktu bersama...

Saling melengkapi satu sama lain...

Setelah mengingat masa-masa itu, tak terasa air mata mulai memenuhi iris tosca Miku. Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran yang mengganggu perasaannya. Ia jadi lupa alasan kenapa dirinya membeli buket bunga ini. Yap, ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini. Ke tempat yang mungkin bisa mengusir rasa rindu dihatinya. Atau mungkin tempat itu malah akan memunculkan rasa penyesalan karena sudah marah pada Kaito dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku sampai di sebuah taman pemakaman. Inilah alasan dia membeli buket mawar ini. Ia mengunjungi makam seseorang. Seseorang yang dicintainya, yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk dirinya. Nyatanya sekarang Kaito sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan Miku sendiri. Inilah yang menyebabkan rasa sedih karena rindu berubah menjadi rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Miku meletakkan buket bunga miliknya didepan sebuah batu nisan, dimana nama Kaito terukir manis disana. Kedua tangannya segera mengatup, memanjatkan doa untuk ketenangan jiwa yang raganya sudah terbaring dalam tanah. Tak terasa, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya.

Ia menyesal pernah marah pada Kaito hanya karena kecemburuannya pada Luka. Ia belum sempat minta maaf. Harusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang dicintainya. Harusnya ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain selama sosok Shion Kaito masih ada. Harusnya ia mendenarkan penjelasan Kaito waktu itu.

Ia tahu, sudah terlambat dirinya menyadari itu. Kaito dan Miku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sekarang yang bisa dilakukan oleh Miku hanyalah berkunjung ke makam Kaito, dan memanjatkan doa setiap saat. Harapan kecilnya adalah, suatu saat, ia berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Disana.

Di tempat yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaahhh

Fic KaiMi pertama nih. Tapi berhubung pikiran ini sedang galau, makanya fic-nya jadi segaje ini. :'''v Huhuu... Hati galau, fandom Vocaloid pun jadi korban nih.

Aduuh! Maafkanlah daku yang sudah membunuh abang Kaito, dan membiarkan Miku menjomblo dengan tidak etisnya. :''')

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Silahkan tulis kritik, saran, flame kalian di kotak review. Siapa tahu masukan dari kalian bisa memperbaiki fic author untuk kedepannya nanti.

Sampai jumpa di karya lain, dan—

Bay maksimal! 8)

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
